To know love
by Brave-warR1or
Summary: How are three kids supposed to know when friendship grows into something major like love?   will stiles and scott finally admit to themselves what is clear to others?
1. friend or foe

**_Please read!  
>so this is my first story for now it stands at three chapters. . depending on how it does it could be longer its up to you guys.<br>as of know i'll post the next chapter a week after the first review (if there are any) to kinda see where i stand. . . thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this. PLease R&R since it IS my first story and i wanna see how this story, pairing, and show does. . agani thanks! this is MxM btw. . . no flames or spam please. . dont like dont read. rated M to be safe. . for now._**

**I only own this script. . . characters and program owned by their mothers and tv company._  
><em>  
>Stiles POV<strong>  
>"Damn.. 2 am. Its been a month that i haven't been able to sleep well. Worst part is; am sure no one is still awake". Murmurs stiles to himself.<br>But then again, who would he call/text...he's never really been popular and he's at odds with Scott.  
>He turns his body from side to side to try and find a comfortable way to fall asleep; and if that doesn't work hopefully he'll get tired of trying and GO TO SLEEP!<br>And he keeps thinking about what he's done to his best friend lately...he knows giving the silent treatment is killing Scott..which best friend doesn't get upset to not get talked to?  
>He also knows he's been taking advantage of being an outside party in the whole werewolf thing Scott has going on and so he can beat him without being hurt...but is he not being hurt?<br>Suddenly his thoughts are stopped by the vibration of his cellphone... Text- from 'traitor' (yeah he changed scott's name to traitor since he found out he kissed Lydia)  
>Stiles, read the whole thing! Common man! You cant keep ignoring me...you know all I've done is because of this crap that i have cuz of Derek..please talk to me again.<p>

'Oh... So he's gonna blame others for his mistakes(?) he's unbelievable.'  
>He grabs his phone to text back but out of the blue he drops it and falls heavily asleep.<br>Scott waited around 25 minutes for a reply before falling asleep himself; of course, he wasn't really expecting a reply at that time of morning but he hoped he got one.

**Traitor's POV**(sorry, Scott's)  
>"10 a.m. And no reply from stiles" says Scott worriedly to himself...<br>He's late for school but he doesn't care..he hasn't been caring about many things lately. . . All his focus is in his best friend.  
>'Stiles... 10:02 and still no reply!' "Uhh..wow...i need to find something to do or I'll die with anxiety. Better go find Derek see if he's up to helping me keep this werewolf thing under control."<p>

**Stiles POV**  
>9:30 a.m. 'Wow did i sleep'..."Oh crap! Am late for school!" 'Might as well not go... There's something I'd like to do anyway about this whole 'am not to blame its all on Derek' excuse Scott gave him.'<br>So he set out to the hale house..or what was left of it..why did Derek live there anyway?

**Derek POV**  
>It was 9:45 and Derek was just making his way back home..he'd been out all night finding as much information or trails of the alpha as he could.<br>He was tired, he sure as Hale needed a rest... And then the sound of a car approaching his residency gets his attention... "stiles' jeep; whats he doing here?" blurts out the black haired werewolf.  
>He decides to hide wanting nothing to do with stiles..right now all he wants to do is rest up.<p>

**Stiles POV**  
>"Wow..sure is cold today; hope Derek's home." He makes his way into the house calling for Derek but it appears there's no one home.<br>"c'mon Derek.i know you're home..you have no were to be" claims the brown eyed teen "or at least i don't think he does" he says to himself continuing with  
>" i just want to know if its true all this shit Scott is doing is because of the new part of him or because he wants to that's all... Am just worried for our friendship"<p>

**Derek's POV**  
>'this kid is annoying; but i reckon his heart is in the right place..and damn do i know what it feels to lose someone you love' between claims questions and begs from stiles he decides to come out...or rather down..<br>As he jumps from the second floor of the house to just in front of stiles startling him..how do i know this? Well the kid jumped backwards falling on his ass and screaming 'shit!' which made the oh-so-serious Derek hale actually laugh..  
>more of a smirk actually..but hey, it was kind of nice to stile's pov. "what do you want?" he asked as the other boy got up.<br>"am sure you heard..please don't make me repeat it" said he in reply..feeling sort of shy, he feels weird asking this guy who he almost doesn't know at all why his friend is acting weird. very childish.  
>"oh yeah, you're asking why your boyfriend is acting like such a beast" actually joked the older teen.<br>This for some reason triggered something in stiles that angered him, and so he threw a punch at Derek which he stopped without a sweat  
>'is this kid serious?' asked to himself Derek Not really out of anger but out of pure need to show he was better than stiles; just like a canine would..<br>he kept strong hold of stile's right wrist and brought it together to the left one to raise them up to the air and the dragging him to the nearest wall.

**Scott's POV**  
>it was 10:30 as he reached his destination. He smelt a certain odor that resulted quite familiar to him..<br>Then as he got closer the scent became clearer and he recognized it as Stiles B.O. As well as sensing a heightened heart-beat of his best-friend coming from inside the house.  
>He raced uphill to the main entrance of the house thinking the worst now as to why his friend hadn't replied his text...he'd been kidnapped by Derek!<br>He saw through the frame of the open door and wondered if it had been impossible for his friend to text back or if he had just been busy...he felt himself lost in thought and a pain just above his stomach... He turned his body around and headed for a walk in the woods; very lost in thought. What he'd seen as he peeked inside the house was the image of the back of Derek hale's back..  
>his right hand holding up stiles' wrists...he was kissing the neck of the body in front of him, or so it seemed..<br>Derek's left hand was holding the waist of stiles..who he'd now come to recognize after seeing stiles' face (which was visible since Derek's head was tilted to the right, and stiles' own face was tilted to his right.)  
>He had his eyes closed as if being pleasured. Now Scott walked amongst the woods pondering on the image he had just witnessed...<br>the pain inside of him increased..the pain of betrayal...was this how stiles had felt when he learned that he had kissed Lydia? If so, the he was finally understanding why the silent treatment had been put in place...  
>why he had been given water in a dog tray.. And why he had been handcuffed some nights before.<br>'poor stiles' he thought but those thought were soon replaced with 'damn stiles! He's gay! Not that it bothers me, what hurts me is that being best friends i was never trusted with his big secret!  
>Thats what makes me feel betrayed! And on top of that he's going out with Derek hale! The guy responsible for all my problems!' but was that all? Did THAT MUCH PAIN come just from betrayal?<br>Did the pain of the silent treatment hurt JUST because his best-friend had stopped talking to him? 'fucking stiles! Now he has me thinking over and over about all this! Specially questioning THAT! Fuck him!'  
>and so all the way home he kept wondering if he felt something other than brotherly love for stiles.<p>

Is Scott McCall gay?

Hope you liked. . dont forget to show some R&R love :)  
>i know the story is a bit sketchy. . didnt really read through it nor revised it much. . . sorry for grammar error or any other mistakes.<p> 


	2. Alpha Chase

_Ok guys this is chapter two._  
><em>speacial thanks to <strong>BloodyQueenMary<strong> for being the only reviewer last chapter. thanks to those who added this story their favorites _  
><em>andor the alerts** -Hoechlin-Haynes**;** Danteseth**;**Koga Sukarama**; **Exodiano**. :) _

_so. . enjoy! :) _  
><em><span>i dont own teenwolf. <span>_

* * *

><p>The answer is no. He wasn't gay..why had he never felt anything for stiles before or any other guy?..it was all because of the impact of what he'd seen.<br>Besides his biggest proof was that he was going out with Allison..who he was happily in love with.  
>Scott decided to go back to his second half of school to get his mind off of all those thoughts running around his brain..<br>And in his econ class there he was..his faggot ex-friend...again, he wasn't mad or disgusted...  
>he just had strong pain and betrayal feelings that he needed to get out of his system...and what better way than in the way most everyone does? Hatred.<br>Stiles had a really happy semblance on his face..he was just waiting for Scott to sit beside him but he didn't...  
>'wow..after last night's text he avoids me? What's that all about?' questioned stiles feeling most, if not all of his happiness, leave his body.<br>**  
>Flashback to that morning (Derek and stiles) author POV<strong>

Stiles had been pinned against a wall by Derek after trying to punch him; he had felt the urge to hit the older boy because of the stupid joke he'd said.  
>Derek closed his head to stiles' ear to whisper "don't ever try doing that again or you die" followed by a punch to stiles stomach...<br>which purposely wasn't on target; since it hit the wall just above stiles' waist..when stiles saw the clenched fist coming towards him he closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain.  
>Derek was too busy toying with stiles (truth is he had nothing against the clearer skinned one..<br>he just liked teasing him, he liked being in control) to notice that there had been someone there watching them..  
>He let go of stiles and apologized for the bad joke.. He continued to apologize for bringing this upon stiles; even though he would never apologize to Scott himself.<br>Also for bringing this void in their friendship. He explained to stiles all the side effects of the moon on recently-bitten teens... And asked stiles to just be patient with Scott..  
>All this surprised stiles much...he'd seen a side of the taller male no one had ever nor would probably ever see...<br>For once Derek had been emotional. Back to reality. All the good feeling this revelation had brought upon stiles had faded as he had been ignored by his so called best-friend.  
>After econ was chem..which they as well had together, this time though stiles decided to let Scott enter first so he could sit beside him and finally talk and in a way, apologize.<p>

**Scott's POV**

'he's not here, hopefully he ditched school cuz I was avoiding him; I really don't have the mind to talk to him right now; I must avoid stiles!'  
>"hey Scott" I hear as my girlfriend calls up to me. "oh hey Allison. I reply back.<br>"so I was wondering, if you wanna come by to my house later today, my parents will be gone for the night and. ."  
>"sorry, I can't" Scott interrupts her "my mom wants me to go grocery shopping, we need some stuff and she'll be working 'til late"<br>"oh that's OK then" she states as she sees stile's coming in to class.  
>Then Lydia calls out to her to sit with her but Scott is freaking out, he sure as hell doesn't want to be alone with stiles for fear of making a scene<br>"no, stay with me today please" he begs her. But Lidia's call are getting annoying and so she decides to give the boys some guy-time.  
>"sorry, you know how she is, plus, I feel like you guys need some time."<br>"no. ." he negates but is interrupted by stile's greeting  
>"hey Scott. . . hey, Allison"<br>"hello stiles" she replies with a smile "I'll just let you guys talk, gotta go with Lydia"  
>"Lydia. . . right, say 'hi' to her for me please?" he asks as he blushes furiously at the thought of her crush finally sending a "hello" message back with Allison.<br>Scott McCall had finally made up his mind to tell his best friend off even if it could ruin the little reputation stiles had.  
>But the brain-blowing confusion he got when he saw stiles and heard his heartbeat going crazy he just couldn't take it and ran out of the class ignoring stile's<br>and his teacher/coach's voices calling out to him to come back and asking if he was okay.

**Later that Night.  
><strong>  
>[He had just bought the groceries he needed and went out to find his car where he parked it, but it was nowhere to be found. He dropped a bottle of milk to have it rolled back to him from under a car. . .<br>so he started running from the predator chasing him. . Ran on top of cars to activate their alarms to throw of the predator's senses. . .  
>yeah, McCall didn't have the best grades in school, but that didn't mean he was stupid. . . he had finally escaped, or so he thought when his phone rang (it was Allison).<br>Turns out, it was Derek chasing him, and because of the call he found him.  
>"What the hell was that?" challenged Scott.<br>"I said I was gonna teach you, I dint say when" said the ever-so-calmed- hale boy.]*  
>truth was, Derek chose TODAY to teach Scott how to control his beast-ileitis because of the earlier visit from the teen's best friend.<br>"oh, well, thanks, .. .i uh- I guess"  
>"thank stiles. . . and you BETTER thank stiles."<p>

you see, Derek kinda had an idea it was gonna come to this, the boys not talking to each other, but he wasn't expecting for Scott to be the one ignoring stiles.  
>So he kinda had to do something about it. Before Scott could reply he left as fast as he could, Scott was still in shock because of what Derek had ordered him to do. .<br>That when he came back to reality he didn't even notice when the older teen had left.

Now, as confused as Scott was, Derek was. He had no idea why he'd demanded for Scott to apologize to the brown eyed cute boy. .  
>Wait, did he just think stile's was cute? I mean well yeah, but, that didn't make him gay, did it? Just like girls can appreciate other girl's beauty guys can too, right?<br>He was over protective with stiles yeah. . But that was just because he felt a bond between him and the kid. . .  
>why? idk, he just felt the need to protect him, stiles wasn't weak, he knew that, but he did have a tendency to be kinda spineless. .<br>. and if he changed to his courageous-side he was reckless. Oh he was fucking confused. . . 'fuck stiles. . Now he has me thinking am gay, and I know am not'  
>. . . why did I have to see him like a kid in need of protection? 'no you know what, fuck stiles!' I'll just get away from him. . . but would it hurt. . . and most importantly. . .<p>

was Derek Hale gay?

* * *

><p><em>thankyou for reading! dont forget to show some review love! :) <em>  
><em>next chapter in 7 days after 1st review :3<br>*the scene in the brackets was an actual scene in TW chapter 6 i believe. _


	3. Old memories

The answer, he wasn't. Derek Hale was as straight as a ruler. He did however, have very strong feelings for the young boy. He used to be really loving before the fire. . . but being left alone to fend for himself he needed to show he was a bad-ass. He somehow guessed the bubbly boy took him back to visit his old-self; and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.  
>He made his way back to his residence in the morning when a certain familiar smell stroke his nose. He was getting aroused to that smell he couldn't quite put a name on. It smelled like a fresh Autumn morning combined with a hinge of blood; and he was taken back to when he was a kid.<p>

It was an early Autumn morning, before he moved to Beacon Hills. It had surprisingly rained the night before, he was at a park with his main family. His dad was telling him to go and play with the other kids in the play house centered on the park; he obeyed. When he got there he found a young white boy with the most beautiful brown eyes he had seen; he hadn't thought of them that way before, only now that he remembered. The beautiful boy's bottom lip was bleeding, and to his side there was a big fat annoying-looking kid who was bullying him. He, being a pure breed werewolf had the strength no kid his age, nor about a decade older, had. The 'hippo'(as he had decided to name him)'s parents were watching and did nothing about it; so he decided to take the matter into his own hands. He grabbed the kid's right arm and twisted to his back as he dragged the kid to the floor; he then grabbed the kid by his hair and smashed his head against the sand ordering at the same time for the kid to beg the bleeding kid for forgiveness. The other boy was shaking in fear and only shook his head when he heard the fat kid asking to be forgiven; at this same time the father of the kid currently being held to the ground came and picked Derek up from his arm and was about to punch the boy out of anger when a guy in a police uniform ordered him to stop. Derek never once blinked or took his gaze from the mad parent; he wasn't scared at all. The officer came along and screamed infuriated for the parent to pick his son up and get the fuck out of his sight. He knew that wasn't the right thing to do, but he gave the dark haired boy the reason to have beaten the fat kid the way he had. He had been reassigned to be the sheriff of a town on the other side of the state and was moving that day; he just wanted to give his son one more play at his hometown's park and he obviously had not expect for it to go that way. The officer's wife then came along with two ice-creams on hand and dropped them at the sight of her son bleeding; she had missed the whole scene. The man explained everything to her and they both thanked the young Derek for what he had done; and they let their stiles to play with the boy before departing that same day. As they played the younger kid thanked the the other boy for saving him, and told him he would've liked to be friends with him for longer time, he then explained him and his parents were moving to a town called Beacon Hills. As the day went on both boys went to their respective families. Derek also remembered that that day him and his family had been followed as they had been for some days. It was that same night that his family of werewolves decided to move somewhere else but they didn't know where to; they didn't wanna leave the state nor move to far, but they followed the suggestion of the young boy had screamed out when he heard them, regardless of the distance they decided to go to that place. He never forgot about his little friend and kept him in mind regardless of never running into him in such a small town. That was of course until the Hale house fire where he lost most of his childhood memories.

But now, because of that combination of smells he was able to remember everything, that was the reason why he was so fond of Stiles. It all fit into place; but what was this smell right now?  
>He entered his house and went up the stairs to his room to find a teenage boy laying on his bed with blood on his knuckles. He froze in place, he didn't want to see Stiles, at least not right now. . . . he had to get his thoughts straight out first; but he had no time. . . stiles had spoken.<p>

"hey there grumpy"  
>"what do you want?" replied he, dryly.<br>"whoa! You're extra grumpy today huh? Anyway, can we uh, can we talk?" asked the young boy dropping all happiness from his face.  
>"no." he replied but he saw Stiles' face grow even sadder and knew he probably wouldn't say anything so he decided to go on. "what happened to your hands?"<br>and it seemed to work, for stiles replied with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
>"I've been a bit down."<p>

"humph, so you decided to go around punching walls?" he joked coldly.  
>"yeah, pretty much. . Anyway, since we can't talk I guess I should get going" said the younger boy getting up from the bed and heading towards the door.<br>"wait" Derek called out grabbing stiles arm to turn him around. "its not that I don't wanna talk, but I know you have school and I don't want to be responsible for you missing it."  
>"yeah I getya" replied stiles turning around once again to head out "but I should let you know that in this state I won't pay much attention, not that I do when am ok but yeah"<br>"ok, ok. Fine. Stay. I have some questions for you anyway."

* * *

><p><span>ok so i decided to add a footer instead so for those of you who ignore it can ignore it and it wont distract you from the reading. <span>  
><span>i apologize for the sketchy ch. . . i decided to find m'self a beta reader but i had to upload something, hope you guys like it. . next one will be a long ch :) <span>  
>next ch in 6 days after the first review. BTW. that thing is so that i know at least one person will read it and i can keep it going, otherwise i'll just cut it short. and if you've noticed update dates will keep getting shorter. . .<br>Special thanks to the following who added the story to their alerts and or favorites :)  
>Netha; DOctor; Zaidlynn2; SatanCharm.<br>and to those who reviwed. . Netha, BloodyQueenMary; .Crown; Koga Sukarama.

2.d note. . i was planning on updating earlier, but my dear neighbor decided to cut my internet cable in half. . . RUDE!  
>but just some minutes ago i remembered i can give Wifi from my phone! YES! so there :)<p> 


	4. Just a game

"ok, yeah, tell me" complied stiles.  
>"first. . . let's take care of your bleeding hands shall we?" offered Derek as he took stiles' hands to inspect them. He looked amused, he saw little pebbles mixed in with stiles' ground-skin; he would've never thought the mutt would do such a dumb thing.<br>"i know, sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I placed my hand against the wall and just dragged against it as I kept walking" explained stiles as he saw Derek's surprised expression.  
>"stupid boy." said Derek. followed some time of silence he spoke again, and in between all the cleaning, sanitizing and bandaging he asked how much it hurt.<p>

Stiles kept quiet for a while and sighed. His eyes were getting watery and he felt as if he would choke as he responded "not as much as the void in my gut and the pain in my heart" and at that comment, Derek's throat started to contract.  
>He held a firm grip of the boy's hands and lead him to his bed and sat him there. He got to the chair next to his nightstand and placed it in front of stiles and sat there. He needed to figure out a way to somehow distract the boy, and what a better way than with a game for someone as lively as stiles.<p>

"hey. You like games don't you?" he said as blood rushed to his cheeks. Derek asking about games. . . unbelievable. It was a 'see to believe' moment, or hear in this case.  
>"uh. . . yeah. But I really don't feel like playing right now. Plus, and don't take it as an insult. You stand no chance against the king of games!" arrogantly proclaimed stiles as he felt his mood lighten up a bit. Just what Derek had aimed for; great.<br>"yeah well, it's a game, but not really much of a game if you ask me. I just thought, that maybe it'd be cool if we played." Derek really didn't like games, but there were things he wanted, needed, to know.  
>"hmm. . . a game that's a game but not a game? I don't. ."<br>"do you want to play or not?" shouted the now alpha as he interrupted stiles.  
>"oh, am sorry. Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours? RUDE!<br>Uh, This isn't one of those trick questions is it?" joked stiles raising an eyebrow trying to figure out where Derek was leading to with this. He was really annoying the older teen but at least his plan to cheer stiles up was working; not the way he planned on doing it but it was. "i think. . ." trailed of stiles before being interrupted once again.  
>"its 21 questions ok? Just damn, shut it" shouted Derek not letting Stiles finish talking again.<br>Stiles was quiet for a second and Derek was about to apologize thinking the boy was probably upset once again. Little did he know Stiles was dancing in the inside achieving what he loves doing best, annoying the crap out of Derek.  
>"Alright!" he got up to go to the restroom and shut the door behind him. Derek was about to get up and go get drinks for them when he heard stiles' voice calling up to him. "Derek!" The guy who's name had just been called panicked thinking something had happened to stiles and so he rushed in the bathroom to find stiles standing in front of the toilet.<br>"uhh. . What the hell stiles?" protested Derek  
>"uhhh hello? You covered my hands completely. That was unnecessary; you should've just bandaged my knuckles." stated the younger boy.<br>"so? Not my problem now"  
>"soo. . You gotta help me out here d" before Stiles was finished he heard the door slamming shut. Just great. "Oh C'mon man! Please?" he begged. He was unaware though that Derek was fighting the urge to go in there and help him not only pee but take some stress off of him and make him forget about how fucked up life is for a bit. Derek was fighting the urge because he didn't know if he liked stiles, or if it was the super strong smell of stiles' hormones. . . wait. . . why would he have such a strong smell?. . . unless. . .<br>the door opened once again and he found stiles struggling with his zipper. Stiles looked up with a huge grin on his face that said "so. . . you decided to help me huh?" mocking the older teen.  
>"yes, I feel like somehow this is my fault. So yeah, I'll help you; but don't you dare get too damn excited with this. And you have better never EVER say anything to anyone. Got it?" threatened the blue-eyed alpha.<br>"ok jeez. I just want you to lend me a hand. . . ha! Oh stiles, you're such a joker. Am not asking you to bend over" teased the boy who was on the verge of peeing his pants "now, if you please" he begged once again.

Derek lowered his right hand not lowering his gaze. He ordered for stiles to guide him as he did not want to look down. Stiles on the other hand wanted to get Derek to look down; and he would get him to do so or his name wasn't Stiles Stilinski. He just liked messing with people, to him it was normal to mess around; like it should be. He wasn't gay, he was just a curious, playful, and very good looking guy.

"Aug c'mon man, yeah, I can't control my aiming like that. You gotta look. Kinda if like you were showing me how to shoot a gun. That way there will be no problems, cuz if we make a mess cuz you don't wanna see, guess who has to clean? And I'll give you a hint, not the guy with the bandaged hands" he told Derek, winking at him as he ended his sentence. Derek had no other option, he had to look down; stiles had won.  
>"you have got to be kidding me" whined Derek but he grabbed Stiles' dick and helped him pee.<br>At that moment he realized he probably wasn't as straight as he thought he was; and that he probably had more feelings for stiles than friend affection. For a moment he thought he would like to do something else with what he was touching; but shook those thoughts right off. He finished helping the other boy and washed his hands; act advised by a very teasing stiles.  
>He went out and told the other guy to have a sit on his bed while he went down stairs to grab some refreshments for the both of them. He also told stiles to turn the 360 on and look for a game he would like to play.<p>

Stiles thought he would rather wait for Derek and pick a game they both wanted to play. He then got even more comfortable than he was told to and laid down on the bed. He looked around and stopped turning at the sight of a digital clock in the host's nightstand; lunch time at school. He hadn't even thought about. . oh. . Wait. Now he did; Scott McCall. He couldn't help but wonder what his best friend was doing; or if he had even noticed Stiles wasn't at school. He started to feel a bit sad remembering the situation he was currently facing with his friend. Then he remembered; he had a phone. He pushed it upwards from the outside of his pocket with his hand. The screen was lit as it dropped from his pocket onto the bed faced down; but that had been enough time for stiles to see a clear background. There was nothing on top of the screen saver; that told him he had no notifications. Not that he was expecting to have hundreds, he wasn't that popular, but he at least hoped to have a missed call or a message from Scott. He had just been feeling a bit sad before, now, he was totally bummed out. He turned his body around and was now laying on top of his stomach, emptying his eyes out on Derek's pillow.

Derek made his way up the stairs into his room with a bowl filled with junk food in one hand and sodas on the other. He rolled his eyes at the sight of stiles crying, placed the things on a side table he had in his room and walked slowly towards stiles. He thought it would be harder than he thought to cheer stiles up if leaving him for five minutes could be enough for the boy to commit suicide; metaphorically speaking of course. He stood by the bedside just looking at stiles, wondering what to do. He pictured his move on his head. He would turn stiles up and shake him until he came to his senses, but that seemed too 'fake Derek' and not 'real Derek'. He ended up choosing to act on human instinct, he sat down by stiles and asked what was wrong. Stiles told him he already knew the answer, and he did, but it was confusing.

"ok, so let me get this straight. This is the answer I 'know.' You're upset because of the situation between you and your best friend" he stopped and waited for stiles to show if that was it or not before continuing. Stiles shook his head up and down to signal a yes. "AND. . This saddens you at the degree it does not only because of the problem. Which am sorry but I have no idea what it is but I doubt its a big deal. You're also this melancholic because you're in love with Scott." He took his chance, he just had to know. If stiles agreed he would know, if he lied, he would also know. Stiles on the other hand pondered for a bit what the alpha had just guessed.

Stiles placed his weak hands close to his shoulders and raised the top part of his body up, turned to look at Derek and said "he's my best friend, my brother" and with that he was able to evade confirming something he, himself, had no idea of. He faked a smile and asked Derek if the invite to '21 questions' was still up or if he would rather play the 360. Derek had no idea whether he should play the 21 questions and get to know the pup a bit better and also use it to get some answers on questions he had or play the 360 and help stiles get his head out of earth for some time; but then he figured if he did that it wouldn't really help stiles out. The problems would still be there waiting for stiles to get back to earth to haunt him, they would be there waiting to hurt him. He couldn't let that happen, if there was something Derek had to make sure of was for Stiles to be okay and happy.  
>"answer me something first though. why do you want to play the 21 questions?" interrogated Derek.<br>"well, I want to get to know you better, and another reason am sure you will ask if we play that. Plus, I have some questions am sure you would evade if asked in another situation." responded stiles. Derek saw the truth in that not by the sound of stiles' heart beat but by the look in his eyes, full of innocence and sorrow. "mind if I start?" asked stiles sheepishly.  
>"please do. " responded the only survivor of the Hale family with the first bright smile and the best that stiles had witnessed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok guys am sorry i am kinda late in the day, i totally thought tomorrow was the upload date MY MISTAKE! there you go! :) hope you enjoyed this longer-ish chapter, next to come (5 days after 1st rev) will be same length.<br>special thanks to those who added this story to their favorites or story alerts. SatanCharm; Gayteenwolflover5; GRIMMtheBITCH'1. For the reviews of SatanCharm ;Netha (for ch2).  
>hope you guys are liking the story.<p> 


	5. going back

**Scott's POV**  
>I walked downstairs still confused with the whole situation the night before. Derek chasing me; using the excuse of teaching me how to control my werewolf blood just to tell me to apologize to stiles. I stepped into the kitchen and found my mom just staring at me.<br>"what? Something wrong?" I asked confused.  
>"same thing am asking. You woke up screaming! 'sverything ok?" she told me; I could notice the worry in her face. I wanted to tell her that everything was but ok; but I couldn't. I wanted to let her know that my friendship with stiles is growing weaker; that I was being chased by a maniac last night. I wanted to tell her so many things that were impossible for me to tell her, I felt miserable, and I did not want to drag my mom into this. Instead, I told her that everything was fine and she had nothing to worry about. Some minutes after she waved goodbye as she was heading out the door for work. Not before telling me I had better not get late to class again. I served myself some corn flakes on a bowl and practically jugged it down when I looked at the time; I should be in school by this time.<p>

* * *

><p>'how boring is school without stiles' I thought to myself as I sat through my third class. I had never stopped to think of how life would be without my best-friend here with me. And now I knew; I knew that not hearing his sarcastic voice over my shoulder can make a day feel like hell. But hey, I had another little angel to make coming to school worth while, my girlfriend. And just in time, she's walking through the door.<br>"hey" she saluted as she sat behind me. And from there, a conversation started that I had not expected. "what happened to you yesterday? You go running put of class disappear and no calls or texts. on top of that, you don't text or call back. I tried stiles to see what he had but no answer from him either."  
>"sorry; i wasn't feeling good. And I couldn't call you or text you because my phone kinda. . Broke." I apologized.<br>"i see. But everything's good now r." she started off, but then I realized she had said something I hadn't payed much attention to.  
>". . wait. Why would you try to contact stiles?" I barked out. Thanks to Derek not only couldn't I talk to my girlfriend; she was trying to talk to Stiles because of that.<p>

"what do you mean 'why'? Well, one, he's your best friend and two, I wanted to ask if he got to talk to you yesterday" she explained slowly. kinda scared because of how I almost shouted, which I would've, but we were in the middle of class.  
>"oh. . . no. I've been super busy lately so we only see each other at school" I replied more calm now.<br>"oh. So you guys didn't talk yesterday then?" she asked.

"how wou. . Wait, what?" ok, so. I just told her we hadn't talked lately but she's asking that again.  
>"well I figured you guys had probably talked since he ran after you yesterday when you ran out of class" he explained slowly once again. I don't know if she thought I was stupid or something but she was explaining everything slowly.<br>"uh, no, he never came to me and I haven't seen him at all. All I know is that. ." I trailed off, not wanting to give away more than I wanted to. I was always afraid of this; saying something that would make people aware of who I was, or hurt someone in this case. I couldn't possibly tell Allison Stiles was mad at me for being the reason his dad got hurt, much less that some of it was caused by me kissing Lydia.  
>"that what?" she asked in confusion.<br>"ah, its nothing." I said. "is he here today?" I asked, trying to move on in the conversation.  
>"no Scott. . . tell me. Is he okay? He wasn't there first hour and I just texted Lydia if he was there his second but he wasn't. Plus, he wouldn't pick up yesterday either." she begged. Why was she so worried about Stiles? They're not really friends or anything; they rarely talk as a matter of fact. But she's a worrier, and she knows he's my best friend, maybe part of it is, that she is trying to worry for him knowing that I wasn't.<br>"probably his phone got destroyed too" I said, I needed to give her an excuse. She was asking something I didn't know either; I hadn't even tried to contact him.  
>"too? Didn't you say yours broke?" and she was right. I hadn't even noticed what excuse I had given her. All I knew is that if I kept lying things like this would happen; she would end up finding errors in my lies. Worst part is; that;s just ho she is, she notices every little detail.<br>"yeah, well I kinda lied. Actually Derek Hale smashed it against a wall when he came to demand for me to apologize to stiles" I confessed apologetically.  
>"what? Why? So will you apologize to stiles?" 'hell if I knew' she was asking me questions I didn't have answers to, I wasn't ready for this. I had been going through so many stressful events lately.<br>"i don't know. We haven't really talked for weeks and its been a week of no talking at all. But I want to." I answered. I hadn't really noticed, but as she asked me those questions and an answer came out of my subconscious I noticed; that those were questions I should've been asking my self to figure things out.  
>"well you guys are best friends." she declared. She said it well; at that moment I knew I had been wrong all along. I knew what I had to do, I had to find stiles and apologize to him, when she stressed that sentence I knew how bad of a friend I was being. Stiles was always been there to help me out, and all I had done was hurt him; once and again he forgave me, but I just kept on doing the same thing. Do something, apologize, be forgiven, do it again.<p>

"Tell me though, would you apologize because you want to or because Derek told you to?" she questioned, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't blame her though, I was having a conversation; I wasn't supposed to get too absorbed in my thoughts. This time though, I knew the answer.  
>"i don't know. It's all Stiles' fault" I lied, once again. Yeah, I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it was all my fault. Not yet anyway.<br>"am sorry baby, but you're the one who dashed out of class when Stiles came and sat by you. If you were to ask me, I wouldn't think Stiles is the cause. . . . have I not told you? You're a terrible liar. So tell me, what's going on?" she stated, seeing through my lies yet another time. Deep down I knew too well she would see right through the lie. Why had I lied then? I guess was just too afraid to accept the fact that it wasn't all on Stiles but on me. She was right though, I already knew it was all on me, and it hurt. Hearing it from someone else though, and specially the my girlfriend, that was heart-burning.  
>"well, Stiles was the one who was pissed at me for some things I did. And now, am the one who doesn't want to talk to him." I admitted, it hurt, but I had done it.<br>"and why not?" she asked. How I wished the talk was over, I couldn't and didn't want to say anything else; I was feeling awful.  
>"Because! Ugh. . . I think he might be gay" I another fabricated lie. At this point I knew that wasn't the reason at all, I had become to understand Stiles. Still, there were things I still wasn't ready to tell Allison.<br>"really Scott? I mean, I wouldn't even expect this from Jackson; He talks to Danny. But you? You're not talking to your best friend because he MIGHT be gay?" she claimed. Had I not become to understand everything that was going on that would've hurt like a bitch-slap. But I had. It still hurt because that was the reason I ran out of class yesterday. But it didn't hurt as much now knowing that wasn't the reason I had been upset at all.  
>"no, I really don't care of he is or not. Am mad that am his best-friend and he wouldn't tell me about it." I affirmed. That right there was the truth. I mean, how could he hide something like that from me?<br>"wait. So how'd you find out?" she questioned. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with so many questions. Specially knowing that, had I done the right thing, they would've never come.  
>"i kinda found him and Derek making out; or I think they were now that I think about it. It seemed like it. That's why I say he might be." I explained.<br>"Oh, so that's the role Derek plays into all of this." she stated.  
>"uhh, yeah. The only reason." I declared while emphasizing the word 'only.' like that wasn't suspicious at all; but I wanted to make sure she stopped talking or asking anything else regarding Derek. If I was scared of one confession, it would be letting Allison know I was a werewolf.<br>"ok. Then its settled." she stated in a more happy manner.  
>"the what?" I asked in confusion to that sudden change of mood.<br>"today we go looking for Stiles and have him confirm your suspicions, since you are not even sure that's what they were doing. You two make up and we're all good again. And fix your phone please." she stated giggling a little and cupping my cheek to get close and kiss me.  
>"uhhh. Ok, I guess. And sure, I'll get it fixed soon." I replied. She thanked me and before she could say anything again I asked her to let me take care of the matter on my own. I had been the one who had messed up and had to fix it. Plus, I really didn't want for her to meet Derek, fact that I told her.<br>"why should I meet him if I go with you. Is Stiles with him?" she questioned in awe.  
>"well, if Stiles isn't picking up or messaging am sure he's with Derek. I don't think there'd be any other place he'd be at. And Derek can be a bit of a lunatic when he's around too many people. And you know, three is already a crowd." I joked as to get all the tension from the ending chat away from both of us.<br>"ok then, you fix things up and tonight you come over, my parents will not be home. And we can celebrate things getting better for everyone." she said in a flirt tone, man how I loved it when she did that. And hell was I excited, not only would I fix things with Stiles and hopefully get somewhat closer to my wolf teacher but I would get laid tonight! Fuck yeah!  
>"ok yeah. Am sure we'll both enjoy that." I declared trying to hold my excitement down. Still I couldn't help the blush in my face, which according to Allison was a turn on. She giggled once again and got up to get to her next class as the bell rang. The talk wasn't the most anticipated nor loved of all my conversations but at least I helped get half of a class pass way quicker; and it definitely helped me solve some issues. I, too, got up. I wasn't planning on getting to my next class though; I was heading to the Hale house. Ready to solve everything and get all that weight off my shoulders<p>

* * *

><p>There it is! chapter 6 in 4 days after 1st rev.<br>i do not own TeenWolf  
>Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :) Gayteenwolflover5; DJDarkPixie and Netha<br>and to those story alerts DJDarkPixie and Maxohwell  
>and special thanks for the favorite alert from ninjashadow18<br>am glad you guys are enjoying the story. . . quick question. . . would you guys like to read a sex scene or not? (warning: it would be my first time writing one so. . . ) but yeah, its up to you guys :)


	6. Confrontations

**Derek's POV.**

Everything seemed better, Stiles was happier and we had started a nice questionnaire. He seemed to be having fun, hell, his smile was radiant. He started with simple basic questions, favorite color, favorite type of music and such; it seemed like he really did wanted to get to know me better. I just played along with the level of questions he asked. He kept moving around the room as we asked our questions, just like a little puppy trying to find were to lay down. In one question he was on top of the bed, the other he was leaning on the door, then sitting on the floor. He was so energetic, and specially so cute. I had come to admit it to myself. I liked Stiles Stilinski; and this morning was more than enough time to figure it out. Now it was my turn, the fourteenth question for me, and I wanted to waste no more chances to ask what I wanted to ask from the beginning. I, too, had been quite a bit. I was somewhat nervous to be alone with the guy I liked, specially having him there laying on my bed.

"fourteen. why did you come to me?" I asked, my face serious. This had turned from a game to get to know each other into more of a personal talk with a friend. He sat at the bottom edge of the bed, facing me; facial expression as serious as mine.

"I'm not a very popular person despite my personality. And well, as you know I haven't been talking to Scott. I was having problems. So who better than another friend." he started. I really liked all the hand gestures he used, he did that a lot, tons of body language. "fifteen. If you dislike me so much, why did you let me stay?" he ended, sadness in his voice. The last thing I wanted was to get him into a depressed mood again; but I had to ask. Did he really think I disliked him? I know am not the nicest person in the world, specially towards him; but I never wanted for him to think I disliked him. Now that I thought about it, slamming him against everything and talking to him like if I'd eat him right the next second was definitely not the nicest thing to do to someone. I had to let him know.

"you're such a dork, it is impossible to dislike you. I let you stay because you're my friend, or the closest I have to one anyway. Plus, this morning I remembered about something that happened 9 years ago. Do you remember Crescent city?" I asked him. By the way he widened his eyes and half-dropped his jaw I guessed he did. The instant I heard Stiles gasp an unbelieving 'no' I knew that the kid remembered. I didn't think Stiles would act much about it. I was right. He joked about me not saying 'fifteen' when I unwillingly made my fifteenth question. I also guessed his next question right, and I surprised myself once again. Stile's was supposed to be the bright one, but all my guesses were turning into reality. He asked how it was that we were both right here right now. All we could do was ask and answer, so there wasn't much for us to talk unless we wormed words into our answers or questions. I clasped my hands together as I answered "we'll talk about it once we're done." For my sixteenth question I asked something more personal; a question that was hard to get past out of my vocal chords. I asked him how close his relationship with Scott was. I noticed that question was uncomfortable for him as he sort of squinted his eyes and jumped back a little. He answered my question nonetheless. The brown eyed boy told me that him and Scott had appeared into each others lives at the right moment to fill the voids that had been left by a missing parent. That they had been there for each other, they were more than just best friends; they were like lovers. Not really the partnership type of love; but they were always there for each other, giving all they had for one another. They loved each other; they had deep lust-less feelings for each other. All the while I took of his bandages and placed them so he would be able to use his hands more freely. I personally regretted not being that one friend, but I thanked Scott not only for coming in but for giving it his all above everything.

Stiles surprised me with his sixteenth question. He asked if I had someone like he did. He was laying on my bed, facing the ceiling, thoughtful. At the moment I didn't think much of eye contact, I knew he was deep into the game that had turned into a 'only truth' 'truth or dare game.'  
>"I do actually" I responded dryly and quickly. If there was a response I didn't want to get into detail about it was this one. So, I just jumped in with my seventeenth question. "would you like to have a boyfriends relationship with Scott?" I questioned, holding back my jealous tone as much as I could. I probably was going in to deep, he made it obvious with his facial expressions, but they were things I needed to know.<br>As I allowed him some time to think of his answer I crept my way onto my bed to lie by his side and placed an arm across my forehead. He immediately got up, I frowned, I thought I had discomforted him; but as I opened my mouth to offer to get up from the bed for him to lie down I saw him heading back to his spot this time with the snack bowl, which to this point had not been touched, placing it between his legs. I wondered why he placed it there and not on top of his stomach but he unknowingly gave me the answer as he started bouncing a tennis ball of the ceiling which he caught right above his belly. He stopped after the third throw and grabbed some mix of Lays, Doritos and Cheetos and stuffed his mouth with a fist full of the mix. He cocked his head towards me, smiled and replied with a very simple "no. eighteen. Are you jealous of Scott?" That wasn't a serious question, he was joking and we both knew it. He was such a sarcastic tease. He was just probably trying to get some tension off from the atmosphere.

I deduced that the time he spent to think about my question he did so trying to make himself believe that he didn't want to go out with Scott; so when he answered it would be as if it were true, but he failed. I didn't; I didn't fail to notice the louder heartbeat telling me that Stiles had lied. "Did you actually just lied to me?" I asked bewildered. How dared he lie to the alpha? He should've known better than to do something like that. He just raised an eyebrow with a scolding look on his face, I quickly understood why he did so. "eighteenth. Did you actually just lie to me?" I repeated rolling my eyes. He was being so overly casual, he was really taking most of this as a game. "and no, am not jealous of Scott, am just curious. Personally I think is quite obvious" I added.

"right!" he teased "i wasn't lying by the way." there was a long pause as he got more chips and ate them, drank some of his mountain dew. He turned around and somewhat worriedly asked. "Was I?" and it made me realize that he had actually spent the time thinking over my question, not trying to lie. I understood more clearly now, that was the only reason the boys had yet to admit something that was as clear as water for me because neither of them knew it yet.

"you forgot to say nineteen." I joked, it was finally my turn to rub it in his face. "and am sorry, I realize that you weren't aware. Yeah, you lied, in a subconscious level at least." I paused for a bit, I was getting the munchies, but I was hesitant as to dip my hand into the bowl between Stiles' thighs. I ended up dipping my hand in and grabbing a handful of junk food. It was more than I could take in my hand actually, and some of the chips dropped from my fist-ed hand onto Stiles' jeans, above his dick. I turned to the left and stared at him, mentally asking him if I could get my potato and tortilla chips back. I don't think he understood however as he grabbed them on his own and took them into his mouth. I Just gulped at the seductive way in which he did so; this kid was actually really playful despite the questions that were being asked in which his sexuality was in question; I guessed he didn't mind.

I asked my nineteenth question. It was whether he was sexually confused. He thought for a rather long time and I thought he would give me a solid answer. He didn't however, he just gave me an 'I guess'. I took that as enough of an answer. I was deep in thought, he was being so casual and honest. I was wondering whether he would have answered all these questions anyway if I had just asked without using a game as an excuse.

"twenty" he finally said ripping my head out of my thoughts. I turned to him to show I was listening when he spoke again asking: "are you confused on whether you like me" he paused, "or Scott?" there was sorrow in his eyes, I wasn't really sure what is was due to though so I was sent deep into my thoughts. Was it because he wanted me to be sexually confused, or was it because he thought I liked Scott? The latter was the most possible one however, Scott was the most popular in that field, with everyone liking him and what not. I didn't blame the girls though, Scott McCall was hot as hell. He was sexy, he was handsome and he was dumb. Just what girls liked. It didn't surprise me much since that's what girls went for all the time. What surprised me though was that all the time girls ask for someone like Stiles, the perfect guy. Cute, caring, nice; an angel practically. Stiles even had the devilish instincts in him a guy does as to not look too girly. He was what girls always say they want, but they always went for the guys like Jackson or Scott. Not that Scott was an ass like Jackson was, but he was more suited into that category than Stiles. I got back to reality, to see Stiles coming out of the restroom. I guess I was too out of it. And damn, how did I regret having fixed his bandages. I should've been in there with him, but oh well. I had already wasted so much time so I just went ahead with my  
>twentieth question. I asked where his favorite place to eat was.<p>

He laughed and he seemed a bit more cheered up; he told me it was the hamburger shack close to school, him and Scott always went there. He didn't seem to have noticed that I didn't answer his question, or maybe he forgot about it thinking he knew the answer when I blanked out in thought. I was wrong. He reminded me I hadn't answered his question practically vegging with his eyes for an answer.  
>I simply told him I wasn't confused about either of them, and that seemed to have saddened him as he bit his lower lip and directed his gaze towards the floor and no longer into my eyes.<p>

His last question took me by surprise once again. It was a double question, but I didn't mind; I was ready to confess. He asked why I had such an interest in knowing about his sexual orientation then. The second question was who was the answer to his sixteenth question. I decided it was unfair that I had a lie detector as a werewolf power and he didn't, so I just replied with the truth. It wasn't an actual answer to his questions; but what I said should've told him everything. I said: "Its you. I like _you_ Stiles." he rapidly shot his head upward again, about to protest something. Most likely that I had lied, knowingly though I kept speaking. "I didn't. I am not confused about either of you. I am sure that you're the one that I want. You're the one I am imprinted to."

He didn't look as surprised as I thought he would be; but then again, he had probably been coming to that conclusion as I drew my questions out to him. He seemed even more lost in thought though, and that's when I decided to strike him with the question I had been dying to ask him all day; my last question. "twenty-one" I smiled. "do you like me?"

He grabbed yet another handful of snacks and filled his mouth with them. I started to sweat a bit in anxiety. He grabbed his drink and asked what had happened to me 9 years ago. I decided to follow his lead, whether he answered or not became irrelevant. I told him my family had moved to Beacon Hills that same day we had met because we were being followed by Allison's family. He went on to explain that his mother's death had caused him some serious trauma that caused him repetitive panic attacks, and in between so much pain he ended up forgetting what had happened that day. He was curious though to ask why I had forgotten about it. I explained to him that when my house had been burnt down a year after we moved here in all the commotion of the fire and all the destruction it caused made me lose my childhood memories; but that a couple of hours ago it had all come back to me as I smelt Stiles B.O. Combined with the blood.

There was a long pause. And we were both just staring at each other until he decided to speak.  
>"you know, I never really got to thank you about that. I really appreciated that back then. It is actually because of you that I decided to stop being so shy, am not really that strong, but I thought that maybe people seeing some over-confident kid would decide to stay away from him."<p>

"and if they don't, you have two werewolves to watch over you." I offered. I knew that it somehow would make him feel more nurtured.

"thanks, you know wolfy, you're not so bad after all. I'll be honest with you, you used to scare the shit out of me before. But I started to grow fond of you as we progressed through the deal of getting rid of your uncle; specially that day at the hospital when we found out he was the alpha. And am glad that you are the alpha now, someone nice and caring, unlike your uncle." he said offering me a warm smile which I returned in sign of appreciation.

"thanks mutt. Just know that am here for you always, just like Scott you're a part of my pack. Even though you aren't a werewolf, you're part of our family; just like Jackson will be soon." I said winking at his expression. His gaped mouth and wide eyes told me he did not see that one coming and I bet Scott wouldn't either. "yeah, he will be part of our pack soon, I an feel it. Hell, I know it. Just know that your problems with Scott will be solved, because I control the pack, and the pack has to stay together; not that I doubt things will resolve on their own. But just in case, am here." I told him.

"wolfy. . ." he trailed off. I turned to face him to let him now my full attention was on him. He turned his body on my bed so that he was faced down. Buried his face on my pillow an mumbled something that wasn't much but became my everything. "twenty-first answer. . . i think I do feel something for you."

That was all I could ask for. That totally made me happy, I almost orgasmed with joy to his words. I could not think of anything else at the moment that would make me happier and I reached to grab his hand when it all came tumbling down. The smell of my inopportune beta approaching my house. And the little I had became nothing.

* * *

><p>So there it is! chapter 6! sorry for those who expected the hot scene here, but i never said when it would happen :P it's in the next chapter, which will be posted in 3 days after first review.<br>Sorry for all types of errors in the story.  
>i do not own teen-wolf regardless of how much i wish i did.<br>Thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts so far.  
>to those who reviewed last chapter. Netha (<em>for last and this chapter<em>.) SatanCharm; Stilesluvr (Love your penName btw!) and Gayteenwolflover5.  
>Special Thanks to Gayteenwolflover for all the support and help btw!<br>And super special thanks to **BloodyQueenMary** who has been helping me a lot and has been here supporting since i started.  
>any questions, regards, concerns, tips, ideas, be sure to include them in a review which i hope you guys do. or let me know by PM. :)<br>see you guys next chapter.


	7. The Scene

**Derek's POV  
><strong>  
>Scott entered my house shouting out Stiles' name. Every single time he screamed out my heart shrank a little more; worst part was that he wouldn't stop shouting. Stiles shot his head up in surprise and he got up to run as fast as he could to the voice calling out for him. He was slow compared to Scott. He was standing at the door, staring at me and Stiles.<p>

"Scott. . " began to say Stiles, be he was soon silenced by a huffing Scott who just asked to be listened to. I wanted to say something, and I tried moving my mouth. My throat and all my muscles decided to betray me though; I was stuck with listening to Scott as well.

"Listen. I finally understand. I can see why you treated me like I was an ass-hole, and that's because I was being one. I have hurt you so much lately, and I hate myself for doing so. I want you to know though that I love you buddy. You're my best friend and I hope you know that I would never hurt you intentionally. I just hope that you can bare with me all this stuff I have been going through as you have. I know it's a lot to ask for, but hopefully with Derek's help it won't be as much anymore. I don't have a crazy wolf on my back chasing me this time, I just have an awesome leader that will hopefully help me out. Derek. I gotta say I love you too. You're the alpha now, and I respect you. I understand I was being a child back then, but I have finally come to understand everything. Now that things are looking better for everyone I hope we can be a good, happy pack. But you have to let Stiles in it as well, though I don't think you'll have a problem with that. I Just hope you guys can forgive me. Specially you Stiles, I really can't stand to have you upset with me. And am totally fine with the fact that you too are going out by the way. Matter of fact, I'd really like it if we double dated some time." he ended with a sweet smile. Me and Stiles narrowed our brows as he mentioned of us going out. Did he thought we were going out? Or maybe, and I wished it was true though I knew it wasn't, he could predict the future. I was about to speak but I still couldn't produce any words, I was still bummed out about Scott ruining my chance with Stiles. Specially after offering an apology, this time I knew for sure I was screwed. Stiles finally turned his head towards me with disappointment in his face.

"why would you make that up?" he questioned as he turned to face Scott and apologized. He ran out of my room to who knows where.

I just looked at Scott who put his arm in front of my chest to stop me from going after Stiles. I could have easily killed him and run after the runaway but I wasn't about to; I wanted to hear Scott out first.  
>"don't." he ordered. "I want some answers first"<p>

"yeah, and risk him getting into danger. No thank you." I said sarcastically removing his hand from my body to get going but his voice stopped me as he said he knew Stiles enough to know he wouldn't be in danger and where they would find him. I stopped right at the door frame of my door and without turning to face him I growled: "so do I. He'll be gulping a huge chocolate flavored shake in that burger shack. And even if I didn't know where he would be, I could find him in this town as easy as I would find a black dot on the palm of my hand." I declared. I kept on walking before his voice stopped me for the second time.

"so you two weren't going out then?" he questioned. That was too much of a stupid question for me to bother to answer; I turned my head around to see him but said nothing. I turned back and he asked that I let him go to the burger shack. He had fucked up so he had to fix everything. He wanted to fix his relationships, but specially he wanted to fix Stiles. He never said, however, that he wanted to be the one to go looking for the younger boy, he just wanted to be the one to go to the burger shack where he knew his best-friend would be. That's when I questioned how good of a friend Scott McCall was. As we headed in different directions as we exited the woods I went to the burial ground where Stiles' mother had been put to rest in peace; where Stiles would be.

I sat beside a sobbing Stiles, he knew I was there but did nothing about it. I went on to explain that I had not made up anything and that the matter was something he needed to discuss with Scott.  
>"yeah, I kinda figured. I thought things through as I came here, you wouldn't do such a thing. M sorry." he apologized, he then asked for me to take him to his house where Scott would be waiting for him. I was shocked, definitely something I had not expected. I asked Stiles how he knew this and he explained it.<p>

"He knew I would be here, and he knows I don't wanna talk to anyone when I come here. Not even him. I understand why you're here, and you didn't know it; it does surprise me though that you knew I'd be here. You're a good, caring person Derek. Anyway, he knows that when m here all he has to do is wait for me to get home and we'll talk about whatever it was that sent me here."

So Scott knew. I had to admit it, Scott had played his hand well. I was starting to feel like I had lost. I accepted to take Stiles to his house; it'd been two days he hadn't been there. I carried the boy into my Camaro and placed him on the seat, he didn't complain. On our way to his house I asked of a favor from him; to tell Scott I was sorry. His eyes widened and he kinda froze in place to, seconds later, demand to know what I had done to him. That's when I accepted the cold truth, I had lost. I calmed my passenger down by telling him I had done no harm to his friend; just that Scott would understand. I thought I had thrown Scott off to the shack, and that was wrong of me. Not only did I needed to apologize, but I had to let him know he had won. The boy thanked me and got off from the car. He asked if he could go to my place the next day and I hesitated but ended up telling him it was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott's POV<br>**  
>I could smell the scent of my alpha approaching, and I felt my stomach drop all the way to my feet. I was doomed. As it got closer I recognized a second smell, the smell of a fresh autumn morning; that odor that only one person had. Stiles was with Derek, he'd been right. I never questioned it but now I knew for damn sure that it was true that Derek could easily find Stiles; maybe he had known all along where the boy was. I couldn't take it, I started to shift a little into a werewolf, I was pissed. Then I heard the familiar Camaro approaching the house and not long after I heard it getting farther. I noticed though, that my best-friend had been dropped off. It changed everything, so Derek admitted I was the better friend. I sat down in the bed and waited for my friend to come upstairs, I was anxious. But I didn't wanna rush my bud. He let himself into his room to see sitting in his bed. He turned his head to the left fast, but not fast enough for me to notice a slight blush in his face; and now I was blushing. What the hell?<p>

"hey, welcome to my palace" he greeted me. I smiled and saluted him back. I sure was glad he wasn't depressed like I thought he'd be. "before anything" he began "Derek said 'sorry.' He said you'd understand" I did. I just smiled at him and signaled for him to take a sit next to me, which he did. I asked him why he hadn't picked up his phone for the last couple of days and he said he hadn't been called or text-ed at all. I asked for his phone which he reluctantly pulled out of his pocket. I could help to notice he had bandages around his knuckles and I made a mental note to ask him about it once I solved the cellphone issue. He gave it to me and as I pressed the middle button on the I-phone I noticed that It wasn't my friend's phone.

"dude this isn't your cell" I told him, he took it from me and gasped.

"damn, I must have taken Derek's phone when he placed it beside mine when we were in the restroom" he explained accompanied by a sigh of relief. I wanted to know what had caused the sigh but there was one thing I needed to know more.

"you were in the restroom with Derek?" I shouted. That had been quite a confession from him but he slyly avoided the subject. I noticed, but decided to do nothing about it. If he didn't wanted to tell me I was fine with that.

"that's irrelevant right now. Why'd you call me?" he asked.

"i didn't" I replied, I saw him get a bit upset at this and so I decided to clear it up for him. "but not because I didn't want to. My phone broke, so I couldn't." I saw him getting ready to ask but I knew he would, so I saved him his breath "Allison called you. She was worried about you man. Lydia was too. Me. Well you know, I was dying in the inside. I thought you were going out with Derek. I had. ." I wasn't even done before he threw himself at me with open arms. He hugged me as he spoke:  
>"I was just as destroyed when you were avoiding me. I didn't want to lose you." he mumbled. He let go of me and continued "i have Allison's number in my phone and I doubt Derek has it. What is it?" he asked as he picked up the cell and went onto the dialer. I gave him the number though I wasn't sure about what he had planned to do. When I saw him touch the call slot I knew too well what he was going to do. Sweet as ever.<p>

Stiles to Allison over the phone: "Hey! Hey hey. . . not much, am good thank you. Scott tells me that you tried to call me and that you were worried about me. . . Really? . . . yeah, he's here with me. . . ok yeah, thanks by the way, and sorry I didn't reply. I didn't have my phone with me. . . . nah, it's all good thanks. . . uh, yeah sure. . . oh haha, Thank you(?)" he handed over the phone to me and said Allison wanted to talk to me. I took the phone to hear the sweet voice of my girl through the line saying: "hey, just listen k? Now that I know you're with Stiles and I feel things are good between you two I wanted to let you know something. It's something that you probably didn't even know. But first, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, I've had a really good time by your side. You're a really sweet guy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was she breaking up with me? Why? As much as she asked of me to just listen I had to talk but as I tried to protest she silenced me again "shh, just listen Scott. I have noticed for some time now that you have a good time with me; not trying to praise myself. But anyhow, I know that I don't make you as happy as Stiles does. I have noticed it, and even Lydia and Jackson have mentioned it to me. Am sure you guys will be good together. And don't worry about anything. We'll still be good friends. Even Lydia and Jackson are being very supportive, which kinda surprises me by the way. Anyway, there really isn't anything you need to say so don't worry. Just think over what I've told you, and if am wrong am sorry. But be sure to let me know though, because I still like you. I'll let you have some time to figure things out and to be a while with your friend. Bye bye. Say bye to him for me please!" she hung up. I couldn't believe it. I had just been dumped. Shocking thing was though, that clearly no neither of us had wanted to really break up. She had some ideas in her head. I was quite for a while, and Stiles just looked at me with a confused expression in his face. He was mouthing 'what happened?' I'm sure my face showed that something had happened. And as I stared into his face looking for answers it hit me. Allison was right. I had never taken notice of it, but know that I was practically single and told the reason as to why. I noticed it. Stiles was unknowingly shouting loudly and clearly 'hey! Am here! Love me! Care for me!' the question now was. . . did he feel the same way about me?

I saw a pair of hands waving in front of my face and blinked rapidly to get caught up with what was going on. I thought I was in heaven,i could hear an angel talking to me. Then as I studied things closer I noticed that neither was I in heaven nor was I talking to angels. But I was pretty damn close. I sat down on my friends bed and blinked furiously trying to take everything that was happening. I finally came back to my senses as Stiles splashed cold water on my face.

"fine. If you wont tell me what happened at least lets get going with the convo we were having please?" he said. He took the cell from my hand and stared at it like a curious three year old. "wanna check out what stuff Derek has in here?" he teased as he raised an eyebrow. As I kept silenced he finally dropped the cell up on his pillow and spoke again "man you're being boring. What happened?"

I just wanted to get it off my chest. So I told him what happened. I wouldn't tell him everything though, and I didn't. He didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence when he started shouting questions as he spun around the room.

"What? Why? What exactly did she say? Did she have a good reason?" he questioned. He pivoted his body around to face me and widened his eyes as he said: "Oh God! She wasn't jealous of me was she?" he joked. "m kidding man, I just; I feel bad. I shouldn't have called her." he said with a gloomy pout.

"It's fine Stiles, actually am glad she broke up with me. And specially now that I'm with you so it wouldn't be as bad. Although it really isn't." I excused. I felt like it was the time, so I asked. "hey Stiles. Just one question bro. So you are not going out with Derek? To make it more clear. Have you ever gone out with Derek?" I questioned. I took my risk, but what's life without risks. He cocked his head to the side and answered my question.

"no. I'm not, and I have never. Man! What is it with people questioning my sexuality today? But I mean, why would you think I was going out with him?" I was thrown out of my head for a bit. I expected a yes, a yes that would help me know if Stiles played for that team. But he didn't. I told him about me finding him in Derek's arms two days back and he just laughed.

"i don't know what you;re talking about. That never happened!" he squealed. "anyway, I noticed today as I spent this morning with him that I actually feel something for him" he added with a blush. God! That made me jealous like fuck! But more than anything it made me happy. Now I knew that wasn't going out with Derek but more importantly, Stiles did play for the team! "and you know" he said taking me out of my day dream about us kissing "i noticed that although I felt something for Derek I was in love with someone else. And I want to risk saying this, but I hope it changes nothing between us. Scott. . . I love you."

that was all I needed to hear. As soon as I heard those words I launched myself at him and kissed him full on the lips. I separated from him as I noticed he didn't return the kiss. Man did I feel like shit.

"sorry, I um, I definitely liked it, it's just something that I totally did not expect. If you only knew how happy that made me right now. It made me forgot how upset I had been for everything you've done."  
>he said playfully. I loved how much of a tease Stiles was. I always loved that about him, so I decided to follow his little game.<p>

"well, if you let my try that kiss again am sure I can make you forget." I told him closing the offer with a wink. I pushed him backwards onto his bed and started rubbing his sides over his clothes I kissed him. This time he kissed back and I felt his hands snaking downwards on my back. I got off of him so he could sit-up. As he did so I crossed my arms behind him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised it up as I passionately kissed his neck. For a minute I stopped. I couldn't believe what was happening. . . just ten minutes ago I was oblivious to the fact that I love Stiles and now here we both were; making out on his bed. I had stopped all movement, for a second there I thought I was going too fast. I loved Stiles and I really wanted to continue, but I didn't want to act like all horny teenagers do. I loved Stiles for who he was, not for his body; he wasn't some sort of sexual toy. While I had ceased movement I felt Stiles kissing my neck. All thoughts of going too fast suddenly vanished as I felt Stiles' hands starting to unbuckle my belt; he wanted this just as much I guessed. I let him unbutton my pants and I lied him backwards again so I could take them off without getting up from the bed. I finished taking his shirt off to reveal a soft and smooth torso and abdomen. The development from playing Lacrosse was starting to kick in; Stiles wasn't much into working out. He sure was fit as a fiddle though. We were both one piece of clothing down. I sat on his thighs and undid his pants, he raised this legs up in the air and I slid them off. We were just in our boxers at this point; boxer-briefs for him actually. We started rubbing off against each other as we kissed; our hands going everywhere and legs tangled with each others. I started tracing kisses down his neck and kept going down to his left nipple. I started licking around it going back often to kiss either his neck or behind his ear. We were both moaning into the others ears and constantly slurring love words here and there. I had planned to spend a good time on his upper body but I couldn't keep ignoring what had been poking my leg for a while now. Sat on his legs once again and held a firm grip of his wrists. I twisted them back for him to lay on top of his arms, and told him: "uhh, so you're the king of games huh?" as I got closer to his neck and left a trail of saliva with my tongue to his collar bone. He only moaned a simple yes and I continued on. "fine, this is a game, and if you get your hands out from behind your back you lose." I loved teasing him. He nodded and I slid my body down to the foot of the bed. I grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slid them out to reveal the most beautiful piece of meat I had seen. I threw his boxer-briefs on top of the rest of our clothing. I parted his legs apart a bit and started licking inside his thighs while I used my hands to massage his sides. I placed kisses by his pubic hair and just below his balls taking care not to touch his balls or his cock at all. I wanted him to beg me to stop teasing him, or just plain lose his title as the king and take justice into his own hands. I stuck my tongue out and traced the line in the middle of his stomach down to almost touching his dick. He his body was jerking, his facial expressions were going wild, I could swear his eyes had gone white. I finally licked along the bottom side of the shaft. He he raised his hips in the air trying to put it inside my mouth. I quickly moved out oh his aim and shook my head signaling he would need to be faster than that. He started begging and shouting for me to stop teasing him. So I decided it was time to budge to his begs, it was what I had been aiming for anyway. I took him all inside my mouth, as much as I could at least. I started bobbing my head up and down at my own speed but I soon had to change to the speed Stiles' hands drove me as they held a grip of my head. I didn't know how long it took Stiles to get off so I just decided to cut it off about three-fourths of the time it takes me. I didn't want him to release his load quite yet. He whined and tried to get me to keep giving him a BJ but stopped complaining as I brought myself to make mouth to mouth contact. He rubbed my back as he passionately kissed me and grabbed the waist-band of my boxers. We turned around and now he was on top. He got off from the bed and pulled me downwards from my legs and told me to sit down.

"I'd really like to get back at you for the teasing but I really wanna find out what you taste like." he said as he got on his knees in front of my throbbing cock. He took most of it in his mouth and started savoring on it. I liked the paste he had and so I decided to let him do whatever he wanted. I started moaning out loud, his father wasn't at home so there were no restraints. His father I thought. . . would kill me if he found us like this. I shook those thought of my head and gave all of my attention to the boy sucking on my member. I told him to jack himself of but to try to hold it until I told him to. If I hadn't known better I would've thought Stiles had done this before, he was just too good. But then again, I thought I was pretty good myself, and it was my first time as well. As I came close to cumming I moaned faster and louder. I warned him in case he didn't want to get it inside his mouth but he picked up his paste. My balls were drained of their juices as I jerked my body awkwardly. I remembered what I had planned and got up fast and told him to take a sit, he'd been good at abstaining from releasing his load. I started blowing him off fast, deep-throating him. He came about a half a minute later and I leveled my face to his own and asked him if he still had my cum inside his mouth hoping he did as I did not tell him not to drink it. He nodded and we kissed and enjoyed the mix of juices. It was something I had never done and definitely something I never thought I would do but at this moment it was all good. Being with Stiles made life good. Everything, as long as Stiles was by my side, was as close as you get to being in heaven. I laid him flat on his bed and asked if he wanted to keep going, again he nodded his head as a response. I asked if he had any lube but he said he didn't, this wasn't something he did every day. "dude, you don't lube when you jack off?" I asked, I wasn't really surprised. I mean, it wasn't like lube was the most essential thing in the world. I was just wondering.

"i don't jack off" he said. MAN! This boy was definitely missing out on a whole new world. I decided it would be up to me to make him happy then; and every time he needed it I'd be there.

"wow. . . that's uhh. . . something I didn't expect. You uh- you really don't?" I still couldn't believe it. The way he'd been all lusty all night hinted a guy who did it like 5 times a day, but he didn't.

"well, yeah. Like, twice a year for the most." he replied. My oh my, that wasn't right.

"ok then, good thing am here to teach you how much pleasure a person can achieve huh? I'll make up for all those times you should've but didn't. You'll just have to let me know and we'll fix it" I said with a grin all while caressing his smooth body; Allison's body was soft but him. . . he had baby skin.

"uhh. . Ok lusty boy. . You know that's probably why I am all horny today. . Plus I mean, I have Scott McCall naked, in my bed, on top of me. It can't get any better than that." I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. I was blushing, I had forgotten we were both naked and in the middle of something. I guess the time we took off the action served to refill our balls from our little oral action.

I cocked my mouth (oh the pun HA) into some sort of grin. I asked whether he wanted to top and bottom to which he replied:  
>"i don't know, I mean, we one to one-d the oral. So uh. . Why don't we just uh. . One to one it too?" I couldn't help but smirk at his offer. He really was the brains behind all the operations. "i guess it's time to end strong. Turn around" I ordered him which he slowly did. Not only was he hung he had the nicest ass I had seen; a really cute bubble-butt. "since you don't have any lube we'll have to create our own and lube each other up." I suggested. He turned his head around and grabbed the back of my head and drew me into a kiss and said:<br>"hell yeah!" just that action and expression made me all horny again and my cock was once again throbbing for some action. I started trailing kisses on his skin-covered spine and as I reached the middle I stuck my tongue out and continued tracing only with it this time. As I reached his bum I parted his butt-cheeks apart with my hands and started rimming him. I lubed him up as best as I could with my saliva and played with my tongue and his ass a little. He kept groaning in pleasure the whole time; just the sounds emanating from his vocal chords got me all excited to get into the sex. I told him to turn around sit up and lube me up. For his own sake he made damn sure I was well lubed; he did so slowly though as to not get me all hyped up enough to cum before the right time. As he was lubing-up my dick I was in such pleasure I spaced out. I came back to my senses once he parted his mouth from me and as I opened my eyes I thought I got a glimpse of two crimson lights through the window that reminded me of my leader. I kinda freaked out for a little but as nothing happened I went back to what I was doing. I turned Stiles around and lifted his legs to my shoulders so we'd be in a better position. I placed the head of my throbbing cock right outside his prepared entrance. "It'll probably hurt a little. Just relax to ease the pain ok? Don't worry just let me know how you feel or if you want for me to pull out or anything ok?" I asked worried that it would probably hurt him too much.

"alright" he said. "just give me a sec" he asked as he hung onto my neck. He nodded once he was ready for me to start to introduce my member into his ass. I did so ever so slowly, I definitely did not wanna hurt him. He just moaned and tightened his grip on my neck. A couple of tears ran down his cheeks as I entered him which I kissed away. He smiled and told me to give him a minute to get adjusted to the intrusion inside his butt.

"go ahead" he told me while he changed the position of his legs from my shoulders to around my waist and said he liked how that felt better. I complied to his request and let him hang onto my neck with his arms and my waist with his legs. I started thrusting in and pulling out at a slow pace waiting for him to give me orders of how I could make him feel better. He almost said nothing besides groaning love words and moaning so I thought I was doing a good job. I decided to pleasure him in another way and I brought my hand to his shaft and rubbed his penis up and down at the same paste I was thrusting in and out of him. All between moans we talked while he had sex of how Allison, Jackson, and Lydia had guessed I had a thing for Stiles and that had been the reason why she'd decided to leave him. Stiles smiled and told Scott it had been earlier that Derek had made him realize he had a thing for Scott; now it was Scott's turn to smile. It was a short thing; we weren't about to talk about everything that had happened throughout the day; it was just a short explanation of how we were both here right now. As we as we both approached climax we started making out furiously and I thrusted in harder and faster as he was demanding. We were so into the scene that we didn't hear the front door close shut. We both climaxed at the same time and we groaned out loud to the top our our lungs. I fell on top of him and he just seemed to have fallen asleep, although I knew he hadn't. We were both gasping out of exhaustion and kissed when we heard a voice.

"Stiles? You ok?" sheriff Stilinski called out. We both turned to face each other in shock with wide eyes and our jaws all the way down to the floor. Fuck our lives! Never mind! Don't. I really wanted nothing to do with fucking right now. On top of that I could smell a familiar alpha's rage around the house. We were definitely screwed.

* * *

><p>Ok so there's Chapter 6, hope you guys like it. Most of this chapter was Beta-d by .Crown. big thanks for that.<br>you should review the story btw! let me know what you think, what you like what do you dont like etc. . its all taken into account and it really inspires me to keep writing.  
>a big thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites or added it to a story alert. <strong><em>Qhaylie<em>** (for both of them, thanks! :) ) **_Gayteenwolflover5_** (for the fave author. . DAMN big thanks for that one man! ;) ) ; **_CtcKid_**; _**DragonLordAK**_.  
>for the reviews of:<em><strong> DragonLordAK<strong>_; and **_Netha_**. and to those who have PM-d me about the story! i really do appreaciate you guys taking the time to comment on the story. BIG special thanks to **_Netha_**; **_SatanCharm_**; and **_Gayteenwolflover5 _** who have shown to like the story by commenting or reviewing on the story since it started. am not sure if i'll end this story or if i'll stretch it out quite yet. just letting you know so you guys are ready for a possible ending next chapter and it doensn't hit you by surprise.


End file.
